smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Grandmaster Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Grandmaster Galaxy is the final galaxy that appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2. The galaxy is located in World S. This galaxy is unlocked when the player gets all 240 Stars, just like Grand Finale Galaxy in the first game. It is an obstacle course with puzzles and enemies. This galaxy contains two Stars: one for completing the level and another one for doing it again under Daredevil Comet conditions. In the latter case the player gets the Star from Rosalina. Items *Cloud Flower *Floaty Fluff *Dash Pepper (Yoshi required) *Blimp Fruit (Yoshi required) Planets Starting Planet The first area is where Mario must use Yoshi to swing on the flower grapples to reach the Launch Star. There are several obstacles along the way, such as Mines and Bullet Bills. Paragoombas also appear in the first mission; they are replaced by Choppahs in the second mission. A Toad can also be found on this planet who will shout Yoshi's name when talked to. Flipswitch Planet After using the Launch Star from the first planet, Mario lands on a planet with Flipswitches, with a backdrop showing moving sprites of items from Super Mario Bros.. The player must touch all 21 Flipswitches (while avoiding Sentry Beams) to reveal the Launch Star. Electric Maze Area After landing, Mario finds a Cloud Flower and a fan producing an upward gust. Mario must use the Cloud Flower to make it to the Launch Star at the end of the maze. More Flowers are supplied along the way. Platform Planets This area contains planets that are made up of many platforms that have electric walls moving through them. Also, platforms that shrink and platforms that move when Mario spins appear here too. Octopuses do pop up along the way. Electric force field devices are also found here. Mario must avoid all obstacles and reach the Launch Star at the end. Pull Star Area An area with a lot of electricity. In the beginning, there are some blocks with electricity on them. Later, there is a long segment of Pull Stars where Mario must avoid the electricity, mines, and Paragoombas to get to the end, where he finds a Launch Star. The 3 figures from Shiverburn Galaxy appear here. Hammer Bro. Planets This planet is highly infested with Hammer Bros., and Mario has to get past them to reach the other side. Flimps are also present in this area. The ending platform has three Boomerang Bros. that Mario must take out. Defeating them reveals a Power Star (or a Launch Star in the Daredevil run). The Comet Medal for this galaxy is on the far right side of these planets, next to some platforms (as shown on the screenshot). The Gate Planet This planet is only accessed during the Daredevil run. It's a small planet with a small house built on it. Mario meets Rosalina on this planet, which strongly resembles the Gate in Super Mario Galaxy. There is also a 1-Up Mushroom behind the house. Stars (Missions) Normal Stars The Ultimate Test This mission is unlocked once the player gets a total of 240 Stars. The player basically has to deal with the various tasks mentioned above. There are checkpoint flags at certain areas, and the player can also speak with the Toad Brigade members during the quest. Comet Stars The Perfect Run The Prankster Comet for this galaxy is unlocked when the player finds this galaxy's Comet Medal and deposits 9,999 Star Bits to Banktoad. The player must redo the "The Ultimate Test" star, but under the Daredevil conditions. There are no checkpoint flags, and the Paragoombas in the first planet are replaced with Choppahs and there are more mines. If Mario avoids all the obstacles, he'll run into Rosalina, who will thank the player. Music from the original Super Mario Galaxy is played as well. The music that is played in order is Gusty Garden Galaxy, Good Egg Galaxy, Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, and Comet Observatory.